


Star Gazing

by ecaracap



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito and Hernando snuggle up outside, where Lito tries to be romantic, but Hernando can't help but correct him. </p>
<p>OTPPrompts: "Imagine your OTP watching the stars and person A trying to be romantic and pointing to one and tells person B that they are naming it after them. Person B informs person A that they are pointing at a planet and then gives a long scientific explanation on why people know that it is a planet and not a star."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing

It is one of the warmer nights of the summer as Lito and Hernando lay outside on their balcony. Both of them lay shirtless and it’s almost too hot to be near each other, but that doesn’t stop them. Hernando cuddles into Lito’s side, staring off at the blinking lights of the city. But Lito’s eyes are to the sky, watching the lights of the stars against the darkness of the sky.

One particular star has caught his eye this evening, it appearing quite a bit brighter than the rest. Lito just stares at it for awhile, his arms around Hernando as he just thinks. He considers how lucky he is to be laying here on the terrace of their apartment with his amazing boyfriend here with him.

“Hernando?” Lito whispers softly into the other man’s ear.

“Hmm?” he responds, as he continues to look out at the city.

“If I could, I would name that star after you,” Lito tells him, pointing up to the clearly brightest object in the sky, “Hernando's star. You can do that, can’t you? Name stars after people?”

Hernando turns his head to look up to where Lito is pointing and he can’t help but smirk, “I believe you can. But that _planet_ already has a name: Venus."

Lito pouts, squinting up at the sky, “No…no, that’s definitely a star. Stars are in the sky—”

“Planets are also in the sky,” Hernando points out, “You can tell it’s a planet because it’s brighter than the rest of the stars. And you can tell it’s Venus because it has a slightly yellow hue to it. If it had a red tint, I think it would be Mars.”

Lito can’t help but just frown, putting his hand back against Hernando’s shoulder, “Well, fine…if you say so…”

“ _Science_ says so, my love,” Hernando grins, though despite himself, “Have you been watching it all evening?”

“Mmhmm,” Lito nods, “It looked so beautiful. So bright. It reminded me of you.”

“And has it been moving across the sky?” he asks.

“Well…I supposed,” Lito says with a shrug, “It was near the horizon earlier, now it’s up there.”

“That’s also how you know it’s a planet,” Hernando says, putting his chin on Lito’s chest, looking up at him, “Planets move across the sky. Stars don’t.”

“Alright!” Lito says hastily, “It’s a planet. Not a star.”

Hernando smiles, kissing Lito’s chest chastely, “I am still flattered you wanted to name Venus after me."


End file.
